Survival
by Toni123402
Summary: The Illness struck hard and struck quick wiping out 40% of the worlds population within the 1st week. Governments all around the world tried there best to Quarantine the illness but nothing could stop the devastation that this flu illness caused.


**Hi all i had this idea come to me today and well it just wouldn't go**

**I hope you like if you do review pls and i will continue.**

**The Charecters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Mayer lol**

**Survival**

The Illness struck hard and struck quick wiping out 40% of the worlds population within the 1st week. Governments all around the world tried there best to Quarantine the illness but nothing could stop the devastation that this flu illness caused.

The Illness spared no one, showed no sympathy to the young, the old, the already sick people or even the most healthy of us all no one was safe.

The second week proved worse then the first the deaths kept coming the death toll could not be kept count of, it was estimated that almost 90% of the population were dead now. And of course people acted out of rash and sheer desperation to some how survive this illness.

People who had somehow by some miracle made it to the 3rd week were already sinking back in time to a barbaric time claiming land, looting, rapes, murders. No nothing good was happening now human instincts were truly showing now in the most desperate time the illness showed no sympathy so neither did the 3rd week lot of people.

But the Illness kept on taking lives...

In a small town named Forks in the state of Washington lived a well renowned doctor in his last desperate attempt to keep his family together and the people he had known his whole life alive got them to all pack up in the Jeeps taking with them only the necessities.

Leading the 3 families on the road somehow never coming across the looters or any other being was in short a miracle but they had come prepared for that if they had, having Guns on their lap they were prepared for every possible outcome.

No one spoke for the 3 days of travelling no one needed to. It wasn't until the Doctor turned suddenly and led the 3 families deep into the forest. That questions began to arise of where he was leading them all. It was then that a break in the tree's revealed that the forest held a secret. A three story high wooden built house. This house even at it's height was still kept hidden amongst the old tree's.  
The wooden built house was stunning with it's balconies that ran around the second and third floor. The dark green tiles on the roof, the many windows still managing to make it look so natural within the forest. Not that any of the families noticed because at that precise moment one of the mothers collapsed on the muddy wet ground. The Illness was taking another life. The Doctor looked on in horror as the families began to fret. He was the first to enter the house only to go straight towards the cellar slamming the door shut behind him.

3 days have gone by since the first of the families was to fall ill she lasted 3 hours before the Illness claimed her life, shortly after two other fell ill. They died early hours on the second day at this house. On the 3rd day only two adults remained, the doctor and another father. With the doctor constantly working in the cellar it was left up to the other father to keep the children from falling apart.

It was on the 5th day that the doctor finally left his cellar only to find the 6 children saying their goodbyes to the other remaining father. The children were beside them selves. The doctor took the children into the kitchen area of the house he had placed 6 already filled needles on the side and told them exactly what he was about to do. He didn't want any of them to die, is his vaccination worked his children and niece and godchildren would be saved from the illness but there was only enough for the 6 children. He told the eldest boys and girl that they would be in charge of the family and they must take care of each other no matter what the cost they must stick together and survive this world.

He sat the youngest of the children down first he kissed her head and stroked her hair with all the love and affection he had left in his broken heart after he had found out his wife had died 2 days ago. Soon the 6 remaining children had all been injected with what the doctor hoped was the vaccination to this horrid illness.  
The doctor died within 6 hours of giving the children the vaccination and he died with a smile on his face as he was sure he had saved his children and he was about to be reunited with his wife up in heaven.

As the final body was put to rest the 6 children stood till the sun set staring at the wooden crosses of their parents.

Here lies: Charlie & Renee' Swan Garrett & Kate Hale Carlisle & Esme Cullen

As darkness swept slowly over the forest sending the children back toward the hidden house. The message rang clear for the older ones this was their live now they had to survive for their parents, they had to protect and love one another. Survival was not an option, Survival was a must.

**Tell me what you think and if i should continue with this **


End file.
